death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Timeline of Webnovel. Timeline of events up until end of Volume 8Timeline of events up until end of Volume 8 (As noted by the author, this may not be an accurate chronologically.) The age of the gods * The vast Black God Diachmell and the vast White God Arazan fight in an empty space with no reason for their conflict. * Rodcorte, the God of Reincarnation, foresees that the two gods will become the foundation of a new world, and integrates the space into the circle of transmigration system that he manages. * The battle between Diachmell and Arazan reaches its conclusion and both gods fall. * The eleven great gods of Lambda emerge from their remains. * The great gods use their power to create subordinate gods and familiar spirits to serve them, using Rodcorte’s circle of transmigration system to create Humans, Elves, Dwarves, plants and animals. * The age of the gods begins. * While Lambda is prospering under the gods’ rule, an army of evil gods led by the Demon King Guduranis appear from another world and begin their invasion. * Guduranis creates the Demon King’s circle of transmigration system, based on Rodcorte’s circle of transmigration system. With this, he creates monsters to do his bidding and the bidding of the evil gods that are his subordinates. The first war in Lambda begins. * As the people of Lambda have only experienced battle in the form of contests of strength and hunting beasts, Ricklent, the Genie of Time and Magic, borrows the knowledge of Zuruwarn, the God of Space and Creation, to create the Job and Skill systems. * The humans of Lambda become able to acquire the blessings of Jobs and Skills. * The Demon King infiltrates Ricklent’s Job and Skill systems and makes alterations that allow monsters to acquire Skills, and introduces a Rank system for monsters in place of Jobs. * The Demon King Guduranis and his subordinates create Dungeons in order to produce more soldiers. * Ricklent and Zuruwarn infiltrate the Dungeon system and make alterations that allow humans to use them to train and acquire goods. * Dungeons begin to produce various goods and treasure chests in addition to monsters. * Though the people and gods of Lambda fight bravely, they are gradually, one-sidedly cornered into an unfavorable situation. Traitors emerge, such as the boar beast-king and Luvesfol, the Raging Evil Dragon God. * The Beast God Ganpaplio is destroyed by the Demon King. This marks the first casualty among the great gods. * Zuruwarn proposes summoning champions from the foreign world of Earth. The gods who rule over the attributes each choose a champion except for Zuruwarn, who maintains the gate between Lambda and Earth. * Seven champions, including Zakkart and Bellwood, are summoned to Lambda. * Bellwood, Nineroad and Farmaun Gold stand on the frontlines and battle against the Demon King’s army. Meanwhile, Zakkart and the other creation-oriented champions try to develop new things such as firearms, but they do not have much success. * Shizarion, the God of Wind and Art, the Colossus God Zerno and the Dragon-Emperor God Marduke have their souls destroyed by the Demon King. * The champion Zakkart attempts to persuade various evil gods of the Demon King’s army to change sides, and successfully wins over a significant number of gods. * Huge shockwaves are felt in the Demon King’s army as gods such as Fidirg, the Dragon God of five Sins, Merrebeveil, the Evil God of Slime and Tentacles and Gufadgarn, the Evil God of Labyrinths, turn traitor. * The champion Zakkart produces a nuclear bomb, a weapon of Earth, in Lambda. He suggests using it to defeat the Demon King. Bellwood strongly opposes this. * This disagreement creates a gulf between the three battle-oriented champions and the four creation-oriented ones. * Demon King Guduranis creates a scheme and successfully slays the four creation-oriented champions – Zakkart, Ark, Solder and Hillwillow. Their souls are destroyed. * The broken soul fragments are forcibly joined together into one soul by Rodcorte and sent to Earth. * At the end of an all-out war against the people of Lambda who are led by Bellwood and the other battle-oriented champions, the Demon King Guduranis is defeated. His body is separated into pieces, and each piece is sealed away. * However, all of the great gods except for Alda and Vida have lost their power and fallen into slumber or been sealed away, and Lambda is left with humans, Elves and Dwarves whose combined population is a mere three thousand. * Alda, the God of Light and Law, and the champion Bellwood lead the path to restore the world. However, they take a policy of suppressing the knowledge brought from Earth and allow Lambda to develop independently as they restore nature. They request Vida and her subordinates to destroy the records and technology left behind by Zakkart and the other creation-oriented champions. * This is the final nail in the coffin for Vida’s trust towards Alda and Bellwood; she leaves Alda along with the gods who agree with her and a little over a hundred loyal believers. * On the Bahn Gaia continent, separate from the continent on which Alda and his allies work to restore humanity, Vida creates her own plan to restore the world by creating new races. She turns Zakkart’s remains into an Undead and, using Zakkart’s knowledge and relics that Gufadgarn kept in his possession, she begins her plan. * At the same time, she tries to resurrect Zakkart, but to no avail. As his soul no longer exists, even the root of life is of no use. * Vida unites with Zantark, who has lost his sanity after fusing with evil gods. * Vida’s numerous new races are born, the last of which are the True Ancestor Vampire and the founder of the Ghouls. One hundred of Vida’s followers receive the blessings of the True Ancestor Vampire, becoming Pure-breed Vampires. It is at this time that the humans Zorcodrio, Birkyne, Ternecia and Gubamon become Pure-breed Vampires. * With the power of Vida, the goddess who rules over life, the gods who serve her, the ancestors of her new races and the Pure-breed Vampires, the Bahn Gaia continent becomes even more beautiful and full of life than it was before the Demon King’s army appeared. * The construction of cities begins, taking the knowledge and technology left behind by the creation-oriented champions and combining it with nature. * A hundred years later, an army invades the Bahn Gaia continent. It is led by Bellwood and the other battle-oriented heroes, who remain young because their lifespans have been extended by Alda. * Vida is defeated and many gods are sealed away. The Undead Zakkart and the True Ancestor Vampire fall. * Vida flees with the remaining gods and the races that she created, using the last of her power to raise a part of the continent’s land to form the Boundary Mountain Range to prevent Alda’s forces from pursuing them. * Zantark successfully escapes with some of the Majin and Kijin, leading them to the Dark Continent, the entirety of which is already a Devil’s Nest at this point. From 100,000 Years Before Beginning of the Novel Approximately 100,000 years before Volume 1 – Immediately after the conclusion of the battle between Alda and Vida, which marks the end of the age of the gods * As a barrier is placed around the Boundary Mountain Range, Alda gives up on attacking Vida’s faction any further. * In order to keep watch over Vida, Alda’s believers take up residence on the Bahn Gaia continent. Bellwood destroys as much of the technology and products that originated from Earth outside the Boundary Mountain Range. * Alda, the God of Light and Law, becomes known as the God of Law and Fate. * Gufadgarn builds Vida’s Resting Grounds inside the Boundary Mountain Range, while each race builds its own nation under the protection of their guardian deities. * Separated from the other gods, Fidirg, the Dragon God of five Sins, falls into slumber where he lies. The Sun Giant Talos creates a safe place to protect the Titans and Vida’s relic, the Resurrection Device. Having spent all his power in this way, he falls into slumber as well. * Led by Merrebeveil, the Evil God of Slime and Tentacles, the Scylla race live outside the Boundary Mountain Range, using the mountain range itself to keep themselves hidden from Bellwood and the others. Approximately 50,000 years before Volume 1 * Bellwood, who has become a Heroic God, falls into slumber after he and the Evil God of Sinful Chains defeat each other simultaneously. * After Bellwood’s defeat, Farmaun Gold, who has also become a Heroic God, feels doubt over his actions up until now. He leaves Alda’s faction. * He visits the Boundary Mountain Range, but he is unable to enter due to the barrier, so he unites with Zantark on the Dark Continent. * Ricklent, the Genie of Time and Magic, and Zuruwarn, the God of Space and Creation, wake from their slumber. Upon learning of the current situation, they devote their efforts to gathering information and restoring their power. * The nations inside the Boundary Mountain Range are united by Buugih, the Wise Emperor. Approximately 200-300 years before Volume 1 * A tunnel inside the Boundary Mountain Range is discovered by the Hartner family of dukes of the Orbaume Kingdom. * The Hartner Duchy begins diplomatic relations and trade with the old Talosheim. Approximately 200 years before Volume 1 * The old Talosheim is destroyed by the expedition army from the Mirg Shield-Nation. * The ‘Sword King’ Borkus, the ‘Saint of Healing’ Jeena and the ‘Tiny Genius’ Zandia perish. * Mikhail, the ‘Divine Spear of Ice,’ leads his companions in an attempt to destroy the resurrection device left behind by Vida, but he is defeated by the Orichalcum Dragon Golem and his companions are all killed. He loses his precious spear, Ice Age, and encounters Vampires who came to steal Jeena and Zandia’s corpses. He is fatally wounded during the ensuing battle and later succumbs to his wounds. Approximately 100 years before Volume 1 * Foreseeing that Vandalieu would come to this world, Ricklent works with Zuruwarn to contact Vida, Gufadgarn, Zantark and the other gods inside the Boundary Mountain Range through a Divine Message. * Upon receiving this Divine Message, Vida sends Divine Messages to several individuals, including Nuaza of the old Talosheim, to tell them of Vandalieu’s existence. * Gufadgarn slightly misinterprets the Divine Message and creates the Trial of Zakkart to search for Zakkart’s successor. * Despite receiving the Divine Message, Zantark is unable to foresee Vandalieu’s existence. However, knowing that something is about to happen, he tries to regain his power and works with Farmaun to take control of the Dark Continent that is ruled by Ravovifard, the Evil God of Release. Approximately 38 years before Volume 1 * Amamiya Hiroto is born on Earth. Not long afterwards, his parents pass away. He is taken in and raised by his uncle’s family. * A complex for luxuries and muscles, as well as a desire for happiness, is etched into him. A little over 30 years before Volume 1 * Schneider, an adventurer of the Amid Empire, has a fateful encounter with Lamia, who are a race that was created by Vida. He converts completely from Alda’s religion to Vida’s religion. He begins working as a believer of Vida, while continuing to appear as a believer of Alda on the surface. Approximately 21 years before Volume 1 * A ferry sinks during a high school field trip due to the criminal activities of terrorists. Over a hundred passengers perish, including Amamiya Hiroto. * Rodcorte, the God of Reincarnation, sees this event as having occurred at the perfect time and summons the souls of the deceased. He offers to reincarnate them in another world. * During this process, he mixes up Amamiya Hiroto and Amemiya Hiroto. Two extremely different reincarnated individuals are created – Amemiya Hiroto, who possesses the cheat-like abilities, qualities for magic, fates, and fortunes of two people, and Amamiya Hiroto, who possesses nothing. Approximately 20 years before Volume 1 * 101 reincarnated individuals are born in the foreign world of Origin. Amamiya becomes the last person to be reincarnated. * Amamiya Hiroto is born in a European military nation. His parents in this world sell him to be used as a subject in scientific experiments. * Amamiya Hiroto awakens to Death-Attribute Mana during his childhood, and after that, he is assigned the subject ID number “D-01” and the codename “Undead.” He lives in confinement while alterations are made to his body and brain. * During this time, he absorbs all kinds of information from spirits. * Meanwhile, in the outside world, Amemiya Hiroto gathers the reincarnated individuals and founds the Bravers. * Lambda Bugogan is exiled from the Noble Orc Empire. He is fortunate enough to cross the Boundary Mountain Range and settles down into a Devil’s Nest forest, where he rules over the Orcs that were living there and begins to gather power. Immediately before Volume 1 * The “Undead” dies as a result of reckless human experiments. He becomes a real Undead and slaughters the researchers, guards and soldiers in the laboratory. After that, he saves the people who were being used like experimental subjects like him. * The Undead escapes from the laboratory. Immediately afterwards, he encounters the Bravers who are responding to a disaster caused by a dangerous Undead, and meets his true death at their hands. * After returning to Rodcorte’s Divine Realm, the Undead loses control over himself and screams out his hatred towards the other reincarnated individuals. As a result, he is cursed before being reincarnated in Lambda. * Vida takes the soul of the Undead, who later comes to be known as Vandalieu, and places it into the circle of reincarnation system that she created. As she does this, she gives it her own blood and the residual thoughts that lingered on Zakkart’s remains as her own divine blessing. Beggining of the Novel Volume 1 – The years following Vandalieu’s birth * Approximately 10 months before the protagonist is born: * Origin The people who were treated as experimental subjects and saved by the Undead are handed to the United Nations by the Bravers. Afterwards, they become experimental subjects once more in a different laboratory. * The ‘Braver’ Amemiya Hiroto, the leader of the Bravers who have been working mainly in disaster relief up until this point, changes their working policy. They begin training so that they can combat terrorist activities and take action in domestic wars. * The ‘Avalon’ Rikudou Hijiri becomes aware that the Undead was a reincarnated individual. * Lambda June. The Undead is reincarnated as Darcia’s son, a Dhampir named Vandalieu. * December of the same year, approximately six months after Vandalieu’s birth. Darcia is captured by the Vampire hunter High Priest Gordan and the Five-colored Blades, an adventurer party that is B-class at the time. She is tortured and then publicly burned at the stake. * Vandalieu creates Undead, including Bone Man, Bone Bird, Bone Monkey, Bone Wolf and Bone Bear. He acquires Darcia’s spirit and one of her bone fragments, and swears to resurrect her and take revenge. * Origin The experimental subjects escape from the research laboratory using their own abilities. They begin their activities as the Eighth Guidance. * Lambda June. Vandalieu reaches one year of age. * July. Vandalieu creates Sam. After taking revenge on the town of Evbejia, he departs on his journey. During the journey, he turns Saria and Rita into Living Armors. * August. Vandalieu rescues Zadiris and stays in the Ghoul village inside the Devil’s Nest forest. * Due to a disagreement in policy, the ‘Green Wind Spear’ Riley leaves the Five-colored Blades. * The rest of the Five-colored Blades, led by Heinz, sneak into the Orbaume Kingdom. * The Amid Empire invades the Sauron Duchy of the Orbaume Kingdom. The empire emerges victorious in the war. * Lambda Vandalieu turns two years old. He reverses Zadiris’s age and acquires No-Attribute Magic. He begins working on a solution to the low birth rates of Ghouls. * December. Vandalieu becomes aware of the existence and threat of the Orc army led by Bugogan. * Lambda Vandalieu becomes the Ghoul King. He gathers the Ghouls that were not yet attacked by Orc forces, such as Tarea’s village. * Luciliano sends a Live-dead familiar to Bugogan’s forces. * Vandalieu leads the Ghoul forces in a raid on the Orcs and defeats Bugogan. He performs a pseudo-reincarnation on the spirit of the corpse that Luciliano used to create the Live-dead. * Marshal Thomas Palpapek, the Pure-breed Vampire Gubamon and his subordinate Sercrent become aware that Vandalieu is alive. * It is decided that an extermination force including Marshal Palpapek, High Priest Gordan and the ‘Green Wind Spear’ Riley will be sent into the Devil’s Nest forest. * In order to escape from the extermination force, Vandalieu leads the Ghouls over the Boundary Mountain Range, towards the ruins of the old Talosheim. Along the way, new races influenced by his death-attribute Mana are born – Black Goblins, Anubises and Orcuses. * The ‘Blue-flamed Sword’ Heinz, who leads the ‘Five-colored Blades’ in the Orbaume Kingdom, converts to Alda’s peaceful faction. He faces the Trial of Zakkart, but after losing his companion Martina, he gives up and escapes from the Dungeon. * Luciliano successfully sneaks into the Orbaume Kingdom. Volume 2 – Vandalieu age 3-4 * Vandalieu and his companions arrive at the old Talosheim. Nuaza and the ‘Sword King’ Borkus join them as allies, and they learn of the existence of Vida’s resurrection device. Vandalieu begins work to restore the old Talosheim. * Through Sercrent’s reports, the Pure-breed Vampires that worship Hihiryushukaka, the Evil God of Joyful Life, learn that Vandalieu is alive beyond the Boundary Mountain Range. * Eleanora, Sercrent and their subordinates are dispatched to exterminate him. * Vandalieu turns three years old. After restoring the residences of the old Talosheim, he begins leveling in Dungeons. * December. The half-Noble Orc Pauvina is born. * Vandalieu turns four years old. * Eleanora and Sercrent find Talosheim and attempt to kill Vandalieu. However, Eleanora is charmed by him. Upon learning that Sercrent killed his father, Vandalieu destroys his soul. * Now fully aware of the group of Vampires who are after his life, Vandalieu sets up a surveillance and defense system around Talosheim and the Boundary Mountain Range. * The Vampire forces use the Amid Empire and Mirg shield-nation to organize an expedition army with the aim of marching on Talosheim. * Vandalieu tames Cemetery Bees inside the C-class Dungeon, Borkus’s Sub-dragon Savannah. * With Borkus and his other allies by his side, Vandalieu faces the Orichalcum Dragon Golem in order to obtain Vida’s resurrection device. * They destroy the Orichalcum Dragon Golem, but Bone Wolf, Bone Bear and Bone Monkey are destroyed. As Vandalieu recovers their spirits and fuses them with Bone Bird, Knochen is born. * The Artifact embedded in the Orichalcum Dragon Golem houses the spirit clone of Yupeon, the God of Ice, who has used cursed ice to destroy the resurrection device. Vandalieu destroys the spirit clone’s soul. Volume 3 – Vandalieu age 5-6 * Vandalieu turns five years old. He gathers the materials from the remains of the Orichalcum Dragon Golem. He begins remodeling the space beneath his castle to use as his workshop. He discovers the corpses of Mikhail’s companions and uses them to create Rapiéçage. * The Amid Empire decides to send the expedition army to Talosheim. The Pure-breed Vampire Ternecia’s close aide, Isla, disguises herself as a mercenary and joins the army. High Priest Gordan and the ‘Green Wind Spear’ Riley are also among the army’s ranks. * Having detected the expedition army’s approach, Vandalieu and his companions prepare for war. * Vandalieu is crowned king of the reborn Talosheim. * Vandalieu turns six years old. * Vandalieu and his allies achieve an overwhelming victory over the Mirg shield-nation’s expedition army. He turns the expedition army’s soldiers into Undead. Keeping those he deems useful, he sends the rest as a disposable army to invade the Mirg shield-nation in return. * Vandalieu acquires Isla, Chezare and the Black Bull Knights’ Order as Undead. * After the invasion on the Mirg shield-nation, Vandalieu collapses the tunnel that goes through the Boundary Mountain Range. He destroys Gordan and Riley’s souls. * The Mirg shield-nation reappoints Thomas Palpapek as marshal once more. He works hard to restore the military strength that the Mirg shield-nation lost in the expedition. Volume 4 – Vandalieu age 7 * In the Orbaume Kingdom, the Five-colored Blades have acquired two new members in Diana and Jennifer, and they take the Dhampir girl Selen under their protection. * Having turned seven years old, Vandalieu takes Eleanora and several other companions and enters the Hartner Duchy through the tunnel on the eastern side of the Boundary Mountain Range. He saves the adventurers Kasim, Zeno and Fester by coincidence and then heads for their cultivation villages, where he spends several days helping the villagers. * Origin The ‘Gungnir’ Kaidou Kanata, who used his abilities for evil acts, is lured into a trap by the ‘Metamorph’ Shihouin Mari. In revenge for what he did to her mother, she wounds him fatally, and he perishes several days later. * Accepting Rodcorte’s request to kill Vandalieu, Kanata is reincarnated in Lambda with an adult body. Committing acts of reckless violence along the way, he begins his mission. * Vandalieu accidentally consumes an Evil God that had been sealed away in the city of Niarki to the north of the cultivation villages, acquiring the Mental Encroachment Skill. He learns of the tragedy that befell the old Talosheim and Princess Levia. * By coincidence, he encounters Heinz of the Five-colored Blades in the Adventurers’ Guild, learns of Selen’s existence, and then flees the scene. Outside the city, his emotions and Mana run wild, and he acquires Skills such as Scream and Labyrinth Construction. * The Eclipse King’s Orchard appears in Talosheim. * Vandalieu sneaks into the capital city of the Hartner Duchy. He heads underground to meet the spirits of Princess Levia and those who accompanied her, and happens to acquire the Demon King’s Blood along the way. * After turning Princess Levia and her companions into Undead, he acquires the Dead Spirit Magic Skill. He defeats the ‘Gungnir’ Kaidou Kanata and destroys his soul. * As a result of Vandalieu collapsing the space beneath Duke Hartner’s castle, the castle is physically tilted. * Vandalieu tames the centipede monster Pete. * Vandalieu and his companions sneak into the slave-run mine. He releases the refugees from the old Talosheim. Among the soldiers managing the mine and the remaining criminal slaves, he kills those that he needs to and then takes the rest under his protection. * At this point, Luciliano, who was made a criminal slave under false accusations, requests for Vandalieu to take him as an apprentice. * Vandalieu and his companions make a temporary return to Talosheim, and Vandalieu tames the worm monster Pain. * Through pseudo-reincarnation conducted by Vandalieu, the being that later becomes Eisen is born. * The cultivation villages are threatened by a conspiracy involving a family feud within the Hartner family of dukes. Vandalieu saves them and all of the villagers move to Talosheim. * The Five-colored Blades steadily eliminate the Pure-breed Vampire Ternecia’s close aides and subordinates one after another. * Vandalieu sneaks into a mansion by a certain underground lake, Ternecia’s hiding place for emergency situations. He battles ‘Ternecia’s Foolish Dog’ Bellmond who maintains the mansion, defeats her and acquires her as a subordinate. * Cornered in battle by the Five-colored Blades, Ternecia teleports to the mansion at the underground lake. She is forced into a battle and subsequently defeated by Vandalieu, who was waiting to ambush her. Vandalieu acquires Yamata, Ternecia’s body from the neck down and the Demon King’s Horns. * In recognition of their efforts to defeat Ternecia, the Five-colored Blades are promoted to S-class adventurers. All of the party’s members become honorary nobles and national heroes in the Orbaume Kingdom. * Origin Three Bravers die – ‘Skanda’ Tanaka, ‘Urðr’ Mackenzie and ‘Perseus’ Samejima Yuri. All of them are reincarnated in Lambda. * The ‘Metamorph’ Shihouin Mari, now a criminal, is imprisoned inside a special cell. Volume 5 – Vandalieu age 8 * Origin Accepting an invitation from the ‘Avalon’ Rikudou Hijiri, the ‘Chronos’ Murakami Junpei and 7 others kidnap the ... ... ... kidnap the ‘Gazer’ Minuma Hitomi who has been housed in a medical facility and leave the Bravers. * They join forces with the Eighth Guidance. * Lambda Vandalieu conquers the great marshlands to the south of Talosheim. The Lizardman Geronimo Shashuja joins him, and he defeats the Scaled King that has received the divine protection of Luvesfol, the Raging Evil Dragon God. * Vandalieu tames the Slime monster Kühl inside the D-class Dungeon, the Lizardmen’s Nest. * Vandalieu releases Fidirg, the Dragon God of five Sins who belonged to Vida’s faction, inside the B-class Dungeon, the Scaled King’s Nest. * Rick Paris of the resistance organization known as the Reborn Sauron Duchy Army begins a conspiracy, seeking to use the Scylla inside the Scylla territory as soldiers. With his subordinates, he murders a number of Scylla including Orbia, making the killings appear to be the doing of Alda extremists. * The Pure-breed Gubamon goes insane and comes up with the idea of turning all of his subordinates into Undead. * Vandalieu sneaks into the Sauron Duchy, which is occupied by the Amid Empire. He searches for resistance organizations, but instead finds the spirit of Orbia, who has lost the memories of the events around her murder. Vandalieu heads for the nearest Scylla village. Along the way, he encounters Privel. By approaching her and calling out to her, he unexpectedly completes a marriage proposal ritual. * With these connections, he begins trying to solve the Scylla serial murder case. * Rapiéçage and Yamata, who are on standby inside a temporary base, mistake Haj and his band of fake resistance members for the real resistance and take them under their protection. * They kill the extermination force that was sent to wipe out Haj and his companions. * Rick Paris and the ‘Liberating Princess Knight’ Iris Bearheart are separately abducted by Gubamon’s subordinates. * Raymond Paris, the leader of the Reborn Sauron Duchy Army, lures Vandalieu and his companions out to try and dispose of them, as they are interfering with his conspiracy. The scout Kimberley and the other members of the extermination force, who were turned into Ghosts, capture Raymond alive. * Miles Rouge, one of Gubamon’s subordinates, realizes that his life is in danger and yields to Vandalieu’s forces. * The Pure-breed Vampire Gubamon allows Raymond to enter his base, unaware that Vandalieu has gouged out Raymond’s insides and hidden himself inside. Gubamon is taken by surprise and defeated in the subsequent battle. * Rick Paris is killed in vengeance by Orbia, who has become a Ghost. The entire upper ranks of the Reborn Sauron Duchy Army is wiped out. * Iris Bearheart, who has been protected by Vandalieu, is persuaded to form an allegiance with him. * Kurt Legston, commander of a fort standing on the boundary of the Scylla territory, is recruited by Vandalieu and defects to Talosheim. He takes the position of lieutenant-general. * Origin The ‘Laplace’ Machida Aran, who possesses the power of Calculation, and the ‘Inspector’ Shimada Izumi, are killed by the ‘Chronos’ Murakami Junpei who betrayed the Bravers. * However, instead of being reincarnated, they become Rodcorte’s familiar spirits, thinking that they will be of use this way to their companions when they are eventually reincarnated in Lambda. * Lambda In the Noble Orc Empire inside the Boundary Mountain Range, Second Prince Bugitas acquires the divine protection of Ravovifard, the Evil God of Release. He stages a coup d’état. * Civil war breaks out, with the other nations becoming involved in the conflict. Volume 6 – Vandalieu age 9 * The ‘Liberating Princess Knight’ Iris gathers the resistance together, including Haj and the other fake resistance members, and continues the resistance movement against the Amid Empire. * Origin A bomb detonates at the ‘Metamorph’ Shihouin Mari’s cell, and she is publicly declared dead. However, the truth is that she has been brainwashed by the ‘Avalon’ Rikudou Hijiri and turned into his puppet. * The final battle between the Eighth Guidance and the Bravers takes place. The Eighth Guidance takes ‘Mage Masher’ Minami Asagi, ‘Clairvoyance’ Tendou Tatsuya and ‘Ifrit’ Akaki Shouko of the Bravers down with them, and all of them manage to die as they planned .... Additionally, some of the Bravers they kill are the ones who joined them with Murakami Junpei. * However, Pluto notices that the ‘Angel’ Naruse Narumi is pregnant, failing to kill her in order to spare the unborn child. * The surviving four members who left the Bravers, including Murakami, acquire the corpses of Pluto and the others and take them to the federal nation, where they are stored in the Ministry of Defense building known as the Hexagon. However, the ‘death’ that Pluto had stored inside her body overflows and goes out of control; Murakami and his companions perish, along with all of the Hexagon’s staff. * The ‘Avalon’ Rikudou Hijiri, the one who pulled the strings behind everything, begins an all-out research effort to acquire the power of the death attribute. * The gods of Lambda Zuruwarn and Ricklent prevent Rodcorte from acquiring The Eighth Guidance and the ‘Gazer’ Minuma Hitomi and allow them to be reincarnated in Lambda as Legion. * The ‘Death Scythe’ Konoe Miyaji takes advantage of the ‘Clairvoyance’ Tendou Tatsuya to try and kill Vandalieu from Rodcorte’s Divine Realm by stopping his heart. * However, the effect is reflected back upon himself by Vandalieu’s Abyss Skill, causing his own soul to be destroyed. Volume 7 – Vandalieu age 9 * Vandalieu begins his expedition to the south of the great marshlands, where something appears to be happening. He has a coincidental encounter with Gizania, whom he saves from Bugitas’s subordinates. * In Zanalpadna, the nation of the Arachne and Empusa, Vandalieu meets Myuze and First Prince Budarion, who survived and fled from the Noble Orc Empire. * Vandalieu liberates the High Kobold and High Goblin nations. * Marshukzarl, emperor of the Amid Empire, intended to use Vandalieu at first. However, he then decides that Vandalieu is too dangerous and dispatches members of the Fifteen Evil-breaking Swords. * This is done under the pretense that the emperor is sending them to assist Duke Marme, who has been struggling to suppress the resistance. * Together, Vandalieu and Prince Budarion corner the usurper Bugitas. Ravovifard, the Evil God of Release, descends upon the world and possesses Bugitas’s body to use as a vessel. However, Vandalieu destroys a large part of Ravovifard’s soul and takes the fragments of the Demon King in Ravovifard’s possession. * The Noble Orc Empire relinquishes its position as an empire and becomes known as the Noble Orc Kingdom. * Vandalieu is summoned to a meeting with the gods of Vida’s faction. During this meeting, he consumes what remains of Ravovifard’s soul, destroying him completely. * The dispatched members of the Fifteen Evil-breaking Swords successfully corner the resistance and draw Vandalieu out, but they are killed by Vandalieu and Legion. * Duke Marme, the leader of the army occupying the Sauron Duchy, is abducted by Vandalieu. Emperor Marshukzarl decides to allow the Orbaume Kingdom to recapture the Sauron Duchy. * The ‘Liberating Princess Knight’ Iris Bearheart is transformed into a Majin through a ritual conducted by the Majin King Godwin. * The ‘Noah’ Mao Smith is reincarnated in Lambda as an adult Dwarf woman. * The ‘Chronos’ Murakami is reincarnated in Lambda along with the other six members of his team, but the ‘Venus’ Kanako, ‘Hecatoncheir’ and ‘Aegis’ leave the team. * The ‘Mage Masher’ Asagi, the ‘Clairvoyance’ and ‘Ifrit’ are reincarnated in Lambda as a team of three. * The ‘Marionette’ Hajime is reincarnated in Lambda. Fitun, the God of Thunderclouds, grants him his divine protection and deceives him. Volume 8 – Vandalieu age 10 * Led by the new duke, Rudel Sauron, the Orbaume Kingdom’s army drives off the Amid Empire’s army and reclaims the Sauron Duchy (on the surface). * With the scheming of Rudel and Marshal Dolmad of the Orbaume Kingdom, the ‘Liberating Princess Knight’ is declared dead and the resistance is said to have been of no help in reclaiming the Sauron Duchy. * In Vida’s Resting Grounds, Vandalieu has a chance meeting with Vida, the goddess of life and love, Ricklent, the Genie of Time and Magic, and Zuruwarn, the God of Space and Creation. He learns of his own origins and realizes that he has always possessed Vida’s divine protection, and gains the divine protection of Earth’s Dark Gods as well. * On the same day, he is crowned Emperor. * Earl Legston of the Mirg shield-nation defects to Talosheim, along with his eldest son, ‘Perseus’ Samejima who has been reincarnated as Sarua Legston. * At the same time, Vandalieu murders Marshal Thomas Palpapek. * Vandalieu turns ten years old and faces the Trial of Zakkart. He conquers it in September of the same year. He acquires the root of life, one of Zakkart’s relics, and uses it for Darcia’s resurrection. * He acquires the surname ‘Zakkart.’ * Meanwhile, Heinz, the leader of the S-class adventurer party known as the Five-colored Blades, has been waiting for the Trial of Zakkart to appear in the Orbaume Kingdom. He realizes that the Trial of Zakkart has been conquered by someone else. * However, a Dungeon created by Alda appears before him, and he faces it with his companions. Volume 9 Trivia References Category:Timeline